Like a toy
by Ame Winner
Summary: No soy un tiempo compartido.


¡Oh!, ¡qué inesperado!, ¡un fic de House! Pesque un capitulo viejo en la tele, cuando Amber y House hacen ese trato de "compartirlo" y vamos… eso es muuuuy raro y comprometedor, ¡y Wilson lo permite! (Acaso, ¿eso no les da ideas?)

Cortito pero provechoso, he aquí un Wilson confundido y un tanto impotente ante la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a toy<strong>

–_A crashed toy–_

Con el vaso en mano, los hielos tintinearon al chocar entre sí.

–¿Acaso pretendes embriagarme?

A consciencia de que su pregunta era tonta, puesto que ya sentía el calor del alcohol en el cuerpo y el mundo desdibujándose a su alrededor, Wilson se mordió el labio inferior mientras charlaban en tono bajo, sobreentendiendo la conversación. House le miraba fijamente y tenía _la expresión_, esa que -pese al paso de los años- no podía descifrar.

–¿Quién es el que está pidiendo las bebidas? – éste le espetó, elevando la propia y dándole un sorbo.

–Haces trampa –a duras penas, Wilson trató de explicarse–. Sabes que _eso_, puede no funcionar bien… y tengo que llegar a tiempo…

Wilson sonrió, tensó, y por primera vez en años quiso huir en sentido contrario a House.

La charla siguió, algo sobre ex esposas que confesaban secretos y las razones por las que no bebía en exceso; él no estuvo seguro de escucharlo todo pero, lo último que si comprendió fue que, según House, los tragos significaban _algo_ y, según él, no eran más que una copa en compañía de un amigo.

_Amigos… _

¿En que momento Amber y House habían comenzado a pelear por él? Y más importante, ¿cuál era el motivo por el cual él lo había permitido? Algo de respeto propio debía de tenerse. Además, él era su amigo y ella su novia.

Así se suponía que debían de funcionar las cosas pero, estaba muy lejos de ello.

Sintiéndose acalorado, Wilson se levantó y sacó la cartera, pagó y aunque equivocó la dirección, dobló sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la salida. Las cosas ahí no estaba bien, y él no iba a quedarse justo en el lugar en donde todo se tambaleaba y amenazaba con caer.

Caer, sobre él.

Demasiado alcohol, demasiada tensión, pero no estaba ni tan ebrio ni tan ciego como para no ver lo que estaba ocurriendo justo frente a sus ojos y como él se convertía en el pasatiempo de House, quien había encontrado una persona que jugaba a su mismo nivel; Amber y House eran prácticamente iguales…, obstinados, increíblemente orgullosos, no sabían ceder, retaban a quien se interpusiera en su camino y por eso estaban dispuestos a todo para conseguir lo que querían -y en ese caso se trataba de él-.

Si los similares se atrajeran, ellos estarían juntos y no enganchados con él.

–Wilson.

La voz grave de House le hizo detenerse pero no girar, reconoció el golpeteó del bastón sobre la calle y sintió algo frío subiendo por su espalda a medida que el otro se acercaba; el viento que soplaba le hacía sentir más despierto pero, sin duda, hubiera preferido seguir con la cabeza nublada.

Wilson dio un paso atrás, con precaución, y no sirvió de nada…

Los labios fríos y la barba rasposa fueron lo primero que sintió, la mano que sujetaba su brazo pareció darse a notar unos segundos después, y lo siguiente que recordaría -de ese momento- sería la lengua caliente invadiendo su boca y el sabor del alcohol ajeno en ese beso.

Jadeó o más bien inhaló como quien se ahogaba, aferrándose a la vida, y no pudo separarse; en algún momento, con el corazón agitado y los pensamientos en pausa, respondió. House y Amber eran iguales, Wilson lo sabía…, por eso, la había elegido a ella y no a él.

Entre lo correcto y lo que deseaba, lo primero pesaba más.

Además, ¿cómo saber que House hacía todo aquello por él? ¿Por él?, ¿y no por ganar una estúpida competencia ante alguien que no le entregaría la victoria ni se retiraría así nada más? La situación le superaba, le asfixiaba, y no era capaz de salir de ella y ver todo con objetividad; así que, malamente, sólo permitía que todo continuara y que le arrastrara.

–No puedes irte cuando estoy robando tiempo que no es mío… –replicó House–. A menos que pretendas no llegar con ella, y nos engañes a los dos con alguien más que hace trampa al no participar en el trato.

–No soy un tiempo compartido –Wilson trató de defenderse.

–¿Quién dice que no? Somos dos contra uno, y es mi turno –reiteró, apretando el bastón–. Ahora –House sonrió, como si eso pudiera calmar los ánimos–, vamos a cenar. Te dejaré elegir el lugar, y pagar la cena… como gesto de buena voluntad.

–¡Cuan afortunado!

Wilson lanzó una mirada hacia el cielo, reclamando sin palabras.

–Vamos Wilson –House caminaba a su lado, despacio y sin prisas–, no pudo ser mejor…

Deteniendo un taxi, Wilson no logró replicar pues no sabía si reír o simplemente maldecir el sentirse como el juguete adorado de dos niños pequeños, quienes lo deseaban y pelean por igual, teniendo la habilidad de destrozarlo -en la pelea- con tal de que el otro no pudiera conservarlo.

Quizás, si se rompía demasiado, al final ninguno se quedaría con él.

El movimiento del taxi le provocó una sensación de nauseas pero, mágicamente, la mano de House apretando su muslo aplacó la sensación. Ese gesto, esa mirada cómplice, era como un cable a tierra que le sostenía y le recordaba el lugar exacto en donde debía de estar; Wilson, tenía que sobrevivir.

_Amigos_ no era suficiente, y _algo más_ no podían ser.

**oOo**


End file.
